


淫纹笔记 忍者篇 风遁量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 2





	淫纹笔记 忍者篇 风遁量谱

忍者的培养必须从小就抓起，训练过程在忍村进行，由东方大名进行资助，大多数忍者都为资助人的私人物品。

训练过程和交易手段因为没有相关情报无法编写，而可作为素材接触到的忍者并不透露有关于忍村的情报，所以报道以忍者所持淫纹为主要内容。

但可以从他的话中猜想出，忍村的管理者一直从各处收集没有归属权的婴儿，从记事起便进行着严苛的培养，淫纹从进入忍村起便被被刻上，随着婴儿成长而慢慢改造忍者的身体。

收集来的婴儿男女不限，只要拥有忍者的资质都可接受淫纹的力量，但因为忍者力量的特殊性，自婴儿长成幼童便在他们的私密处贴上用来抑制力量的符文，禁止他们在前往主人身边前进行一切的性交行为。

前面也提到过，忍者为某些人的私人物品，可以是杀戮人偶，也可以是身边的歌役杂技，完全听从主人的命令，如有违抗淫纹自会使忍者经历灭顶的快感。

当忍者来到主人面前时，用来交合处的符文会自动脱落，忍者的第一个任务便是取悦自己的主人，将自己的第一次奉上，往身体深处灌入主人的体液。如忍者不能达成这一条件，或本人并非处子，淫纹中的毒素会剥夺忍者的生命，忍村的傀儡师会来回收忍者的尸体，有一些喂给通灵兽，有一些则制成特殊的可动皮偶赔偿于大名。

优秀的忍者拥有良好的耐性，可作为间谍为主人潜入任何危险之地，他们不会被当作物品被大名直接互相赠送，这一点和同来自东方的武士有所不同，忍者很少出现在大众的视野中，大多数为大名之间的展示玩物，展会往往为高级私人会展。

他们拥有通灵兽，并为他们繁育后代，交合过程几乎没有目击情报，只有村庄之间的谣言，突然出现的大蝦蟆吞下人类，疯狂发情躁动的兔群等。

忍者腹上的风遁量谱即为他们的倒计时，如果在花无凋谢前灌入兽类，或非人类的体液，淫纹的毒素也会夺去他们的生命。

•男性忍者体内的毒素为“蜂毒”，女性忍者体内的毒素为“蛇毒”。因为毒素的存在忍者往往不是用来当做泄欲玩偶，而是真正的杀人工具。

他们拥有良好的耐性，不论是如何过分的对待或者野兽的交配行为都不会轻易的坏掉死去，除了暗杀和谍报行为他们还是大名之间的展示品，出演非人类的交欢行为，或皮偶奸弄活人剧。

忍者不会被允许与人类交合，属于主人的第一次交欢是为了启动身体中的毒素和归属权，初次交合后不会再次进行此项行为，除非获得某种命令，因此忍者最为出名的传闻即为交合暗杀，艾欧泽亚境内的学者称为黑寡妇毒素，但他们忍者称毒素拥有独有的名词。

“蜂毒”，“蛇毒”

只要进行人类之间的交合行为，不论男女，不论如何进行，对象都会在24小时之内中毒而亡，包括忍者内部之间的互相抚慰。

当然，也存在忍者的主人不听从劝阻执意的与他的忍者发生关系，在短时间内便死去的案例。

不过那名忍者并未受到来自忍村的惩罚，而是作为下一任大名的心腹在他手下活动。

因为情报模糊的关系，此处无法给出准确结论，忍者拥有的风遁淫纹倒计时似乎也可以从人类精液中获取以太。

因为东方近代掌权变更，这等暗杀行为被勒令停止，准确性未知。

以上的情报来源与一位叛忍，借由金钱和离开东方的方式作为交换得出了这些情报，现于望海楼后写下这篇记录。

据他所透，忍者众中不存在35岁以上的忍者，理由未知，但可以和以下情报作出猜想。忍者们随着工作工龄增长，会在淫纹周围慢慢生长出气刃纹样，具体为东方文字，大致意思为——————

■■■■■■■记录在这里中断了


End file.
